The invention relates generally to parcel or article carriers of the type which include means for attaching a carrying handle to objects such as parcels.
Considerable additional effort is required to lift and carry bulky or heavy articles or packages which are not equipped with a carrying handle. For this reason, numerous varieties of attachable carrying handles have been devised and patented. Examples of prior art attachable carrying handles are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,457,858; 2,608,328; 1,691,467; 1,020,722 and 736,632.
It would be especially advantageous for a carrying handle to combine the qualities of quick and easy attachment with adjustability, to accommodate packages or articles of various sizes. It would also be advantageous to have an article carrier which can safely be used to lift relatively heavy objects. It would also be advantageous to have an attachable article carrying handle which is inexpensive to manufacture.